Wanted
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Six years after the final season everyone has moved on from the drama in there lives, but some have gone down a darker path since the show ended.They say there's no price for love, but who said the price and to be paid simply with money?


**Well this is my fist DXG fanfic and I would like to thank WhyCantIJustBePerfect for helping me to get out of my writers block I had so many story idea's I just got stuck halfway though or my ideas where all jumbled up, ugh I hate when that happens, but now I have 4 new ideas for stories about this couple! Originally I was gonna post a story called "Addicting as a Smokey Haze" but the great plot I had behind it slipped my mind halway through writing the story and now I dont remember the meaning I put into it. I'll still post it but it might be a bit confusing...^^;**

**Anyway this story takes place six years after the fifth season of total drama, which is another story I'm working on and the characters are about 22 years old in this one. I didn't feel like doing a classic highschool romance for these two so I did this a story where one's a criminal and the others the good guy...sorta you'll see what I mean! This chapter is a bit short, but I only wanted to give you guys a taste to see if you'd want more so...**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

It was night, not a sound could be heard in the pitch black area of the streets. That is until a man was thrown out into the empty streets, he was panicking and breathing heavily. His clothes were torn and his face was badly bruised, then a woman with short black hair tied into ponytail and a red dress with a slit on the right side came out with a gun present in her hand. She smiled wickedly at the man as he crawled backwards into the street; she stopped when another woman exited the building. She had teal streaks mixed in with her dark hair, she wore a red vest over a white button shirt and a red tie with black dress pants and shoes. She eyed the other woman coldly as she strolled down the stairs.

"What did I tell you about going too far!" the teal haired woman glared at the other as she tried to help the shaking form of the male up from the cold street. The Asian looking girl walked over to the man and smacked him with the gun; he fell to the ground with a horrid thud. The other woman looked at the man in shock then turned to her partner with a look of disgust.

"Get rid of him, that hit to the head should be enough to make him forget what went on here tonight. Then when you're done come help us finish loading the money understand?" the Asian commanded crossing her arms in front of her chest. They stared at each other for a while until a Latin man in a black tux came out, his white under shirt was open a bit to show some of his muscular chest as he messed with his loosen red tie.

"Please my little seniorita's there is no time for worthless squabbling, get the rest of the evidence and let's get out of here." He stated as he went to the silver Mercedes, he placed a tan, bulgy bag in the trunk and leaned against it. Looking back at the two he motioned his head for them to go back inside and get the rest of the items. The black haired woman angrily went back inside to finish things up while the other dragged the man to a nearby ally. She laid him down next to a dumpster and pulled out a needle from her black leather carrying bag. She tapped the tip then took his tie and wrapped it around his arm tight, she tapped the space where his arm bends and stuck the needle in his arm.

"That should throw the cops off for now." She whispered to herself and headed back to the car. The Latin man eyed her and she nodded her head to confirm that her job was done, in return he nodded back. She went over to the door, but was stopped when she bumped into a velvet haired woman, her hair was in French curls and she wore a hot pink, strapless dress with black skin tight leggings and stiletto heels.

" Ugh, if your gonna do something helpful around here take this." She shoved a black leather case into her chest and walked over to the car, she sat in the passenger seat and waited for the others.

"Why exactly did you bring her along?" the teal haired woman complained as she set the suitcase in the back of the trunk with the others. The man closed the trunk and looked to see the ebony haired woman walk out with a bulgy brown folder in her arms.

"Well we did need someone to get the codes to shut down the security system, but if you would have rather done it the hard way." His voice trailed off and the woman playfully rolled her eyes. The woman with the folder went to the passenger seat of the car and was taken aback by someone already in her seat.

"Why exactly are you seating in MY seat?" she asked in a threatening tone. The two near the trunk noticed that the bickering was about to start and went to take their seats in the car.

"Strange I don't see you name on it." She threaten back coolly.

"Well I don't exactly see bitch on it either, but I do see one _in _it!" the male entered on the driver's seat and tied to calm the two women down before things got out of hand. They were already barring their teeth at each other ready to attack at any moment.

"Calm down chica's we need to hurry before the cops show up, do we really need to fight about who gets to sit next to me?" he pointed to himself and smiled cockily as the teal haired woman in the back rolled her eyes.

"That's not what we're fighting about!" the two yelled in a flustered tone, the male laughed and the woman in the back sighed with annoyance.

"Strange, why else would you two fight over something so stupid as to who gets to seat in the passenger seat?" the teal haired woman stated loudly in an irritated tone to which the two girls sneered at her, but she just didn't really seem to care at the moment. The velvet haired woman stuck her tongue out, but soon regretted it when the door was slammed in her face. The dark haired woman smiled and took that as her little victory as she walked over to the other side of the car taking the seat behind the driver.

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked in an angry tone as the care began speeding down the empty streets. The woman next to her was leaning against the window looking at the stars thinking about someone she deeply wished she could get out of her mind. She continued to look out the window at the passing stars as she replied to her.

"Gee I didn't know you cared so much about me." She said sarcastically as the dark haired woman huffed her breath angrily at her statement.

"Ugh. It's not like I care or anything it just that your gloomy mood is really getting on my nerves." She replied waving her hands around to signify just how irritated she was with the other woman's mood. The girl leaning on the window simply laughed and didn't answer her for awhile during their less than smooth ride to the checkpoint. After they arrived at their destination, a rather large white home that was three stories high with gold fencing and a fountain in the middle of the freshly cut lawn. The other three got out of the car, but she stayed in there a little longer and continued to watch the stars, memories of watching them with a certain delinquent filled her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Before she got ready to join the others in the house she sighed dreamily at the brightly lit sky and said a few words before departing.

"I wonder what Duncan would say if he could see me now."

* * *

**Well there you have it the prolouge to the story, the next chapter will begin with how Duncans doing after the show. Well I really hope you like this little preview, oh and it sholud be pretty obvious who the people are in this chapter except for the one with velvet hair, shes and OC from my other stoty Total Drama Gamer you'll see alot of them in here since they're suppose to be the new characters in the fifth season. So I guess you'll get a few sneak peaks about what'll happen in that story, well thats all I wanted to say enjoy I should have the next chapter up soon since it almost halfway done!^-^**


End file.
